25 Drabbles to Christmas
by 2starryeyes
Summary: Daily drabble to Christmas! Ranges from humor to romance, my way of saying Merry Christmas to you guys! Christmas is full of all kinds of adventures, all having something to do with getting together and being merry. The members of the PAW patrol wholeheartedly agree with that! Follow them throughout the 25 days, as they tackle anything from snowball fights to first kisses!
1. Snowball Fight

**Snowball Fight (December** **1** )

* * *

"GOTCHA!" Everest giggled as snowballs pelted her fur as soon as she threw her own snowballs. After one month into Winter, the snow had finally graced them with the fun. She loved the feeling of the soft snow beneath her, and the mysteries of it all.

Then again, Everest wasn't a snow pup for nothing! She EASILY began to have an advantage over the rest of the pups, her perfect aim hitting true and destroying their protection walls.

"RETREAT!" she heard them all yell, then she doubled over in laughter at the sight of six snow caked pups tumbling out into the open. Chase looked like he had a toupee on his head, Marshall grew a snow beard, Rubble looked like Santa Claus, Zuma suddenly had long white hippie hair, Rocky had a goatee mustache combo, and Skye looked like an ice queen, ready to kill.

"EVEREST! Stop being so good at this!" Marshall pouted, earning an affectionate lick from Chase.

"I can't help it, I was born this way! Besides, I love your new makeovers, they make you all look so BOOTYFUL!"

"Wha? Oh, I have a mustache!" Rocky shook frantically, the snow shaken out of his long, glossy grey fur.

"Everest, you have to teach me how to whip those snowballs! Better yet, let me be on your team!" Skye exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly from the exhilaration of it all.

"No, she should have me! I'm pretty good at aim, after shooting all those tennis balls I have in my pup pack!" Chase, ever the proud one, of course wanted to be on the winning team.

A little argument broke out after, everyone wanting to be on with the expert for the next round.

Everest never agreed to to have ANYONE on her team, but she enjoyed watching them argue about something they couldn't control. No one except her noticed a certain chocolate Lab and grey mixed breed slip away from the group, towards the huge pile of fresh fluffy snow.

"My God, can't you guys tell that I'm a girl and that Everest's one as well? That means she would want me to be with her, so we can make plans more easier and talk more comfortably? And I do think I'm better than all of you-AHHHHH!" A huge shower of ice-cold snow fell on Skye, cooling her off in the most tactical and most efficient of ways.

"High five bwo, that was totally awesome!" Zuma grinned, paw fiving Rocky as Skye annoyingly shook snow out of her fur once again.

"You little twerps...come back here!" Chasing them around the snowy fields, Skye noticed at the last second the wave of snowballs shooting towards her. She went to the ground immediately, only getting hit by a few on her backside.

Zuma and Rocky weren't so lucky, and got pelted with dozens of tightly packed ammunition, which exploded on impact.

"Who did that?" The three turned around, to see Marshall, Chase, and Everest armed with snowballs grinning manically.

"G-guess we're a team now, yeah?" Rocky awkwardly whispered, glancing uncertainly back at his new teammates.

"Yeah, I guess we are... Let's give this our best shot then!"

"3…2…1..CHARGE!" The two team's forces collided, snow against snow. What better way then to start winter?

End!

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi! This is 2starryeyes here!**

 **  
I have had this idea for quite a while, writing a Drabble countdown to Christmas. I hope you liked it!**

 **  
This time, I'm not taking requests for drabbles. I already have them all planned out, so the flow is easier. I hope to post one per day!**

 **So.. see ya tomorrow!**

 **  
*2starryeyes***


	2. Candy Canes

**CANDY CANES (December 2)**

* * *

Marshall absolutely ADORED candy canes. Those twisted peppermint, full of sugar sticks always had a special place in his heart, reminding him of the winter, the sweetness it brings to people's lives.

Just like him!

Everything about them was amazing. The elegant way they curved to form a cane like shape, and the colors and flavors that would intertwine and stretch across the candy itself. Marshall liked the sweetness of them, with the hint of peppermint that prevented them from getting too sickly sweet.

"MARSHALL, stop drooling! You're not the one who had to mop it up, I do!" He woke up from his little daydream to see the face of a VERY annoyed Chase.

"Huh? What cha' talkin' about?" Still half asleep, his words were slurred and confused sounding.

"I'm on cleaning duty this week, and I already had to help clean up Rubble's food mess. I don't need to clean yours as well!"

"Oops, sorry 'bout that! I was just thinking about candy canes..." Just saying the words made his mouth water again, they were too irresistible!

"I swear, you're hooked on those..."

"Hey! Only in wintertime!"

"Okay then... " Chase raised an eyebrow, coming over to sit beside him on his red pup mat. "What is so good about those candy canes, anyway?"

"What's so good? Everything about them is amazing! Have you never tasted one before?"

"Can't say that I have... I'm not a sweets type of person."

"Wait wait wait, YOU have never tried one before?!"

"…..Nope, is something wrong with that?"

"Nothing is wrong with that! It's just that you, my best friend for all my life, has not tried a candy cane before just baffles my mind, it's unbelievable!" He huffed, pouting a bit. Chase in return grinned back, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Well then you better believe it now!"

"Okay, okay, you might not have tried one yet, but I will make you try one before Christmas! I'm making that my goal!"

"…..what if I don't like it?"

"You'll never know if you don't try!" Jumping to his paws, Marshall pulled Chase by his black collar, heading towards the door of the lookout. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Wait, where the heck are we going?" Chase was confused, to say the least, not to mention annoyed. Being almost choked by your own best friend was not a nice feeling, you know!

"We're going to Katie's, duh! She can take us to the candy store, since dogs can't go there by themselves. There's chocolate sold there, and it's not good for us! It does smell good though…."

"MARSH!" Whistling loudly, Chase fought a laugh as Marshall went back into Candy land again.

"Huh? What are we talking about?" He slurred, eyes half closing.

"Oh my gosh…." If Chase could face palm, that was definitely what he'll do right now.

"Oh yeah! To Katie's we go!" Snapping back to attention, Marshall continued dragging Chase to Katie's pet parlour,

Katie was more than happy to take them there, as her store had already closed for the day. As expected, Marshall was more than ecstatic to be there, and Chase really couldn't care less. But Marshall was his best friend, like his brother, so why not try something to make him happy?

"Chase! Look at ALL those candy canes!" Face and paw plastered to the display window, Marshall stared longingly at all those varieties of Christmas sweets.

"Argh, all those cavities!" Chase shuddered, peering in next to Marshall as well. The police pup remembered how he had to go to the dentist to get his tooth pulled out, and how the dentist gave him a talk about the dangers of sweets. Being a police officer, he believed every word and took them to heart.

"It's okay Chase, you guys can only pick one, so you don't have to worry about cavities, if you remember to brush your teeth after." Katie smiled and ruffled the top of Chase's head softly.

"Okay Katie! I think I decided which one I want! I think I would like the peppermint one….wait no, this one! Or this one? No…..ARGH THIS IS SO HARD!" Trying to take in a much choices as he can, the Dally whined uncertainly. Sure enough, there were tons of flavors, including blueberry, raspberry, toffee, mint, marshmallow, honey, lemon, and of course the original peppermint.

"Aww Marsh…" Katie and Chase chorused at the same time, grinning at the cuteness that is Marshall.

After quite some time, Marshall walked out of the shoppe with a tiny red paper bag clasped between his teeth.

"You finally chose one…..AFTER FOREVER!" Chase walked out after him, carefully balancing a peppermint candy cane on his nose.

"Hey! There really was a lot of choices!"

"You and your addiction…."

"Try yours, you'll see what I mean!"

 **~A few minutes later….**

"This is surprisingly good, Marsh."

"Told ya! Now can I have the have the rest of yours?"

"…NO! IT'S MINE!"

"But the cavities! Remember?"

"….what cavities?"

"Oh Chase…."

 **END!  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Second day of December! YAY!**

 **I** **apologize if there is a wonky part, I'm sick with the fever, and not to mention my brain is not cooperating as much as I want it to...I hope you still liked it though!**

 **Now to answer a guest's question...I don't always have ships for every one of my stories, I want to try new things as well! But you might just see hints here and there...;)**

 **Until next time!**

 ***2starryeyes***


	3. Mistletoe

**MISTLETOE (December 3)**

* * *

Everyone knew that Valentine's Day was the most romantic holiday. But what many don't know is that Christmas was the second for all that smooching and sappy love notes, not to mention the confessions as well. You might be wondering, why? Why was it Christmas?

Blame it all on the mistletoe, that's why!

"Zuma! Don't fall over!" Skye hissed, trying to remain quiet, "You're gonna wake Chase up!"

"I'm twying, but the laddew's too cold and slippewy!" Balancing on his back paws while trying to hang a bushel of mistletoe was hard enough, but added to the fact that a certain pink flying pup was yelling at you, that just made it impossible.

"Urm, guys? Maybe this ladder should help?" Rocky, out of now where appeared, bringing along a iceless step ladder.

"Oh my gosh, Rocky, you SAVED us!"

"Um, you're welcome, I guess?"

"Skye! Be quiet! Now you're gonna wake those two up!"

"Oh my paw, karma much?"

"Guys?" Rocky waved a paw in front of the dueling friends. "I have no idea what's going on, but we should be quiet if you guys don't wanna wake every pup from their slumber."

"Oh okay then." Zuma straightened up, hanging up the mistletoe using Rocky's ladder and got off to look at Rocky. "So basically, We'we hanging this mistletoe ovew the entwance of the lookout for Mawshall and Chase. God knows how long they liked each other, but we all know nothing's gonna happen if we don't intewfewe."

"The rules of mistletoe are pretty simple, you stand underneath if you do walk under and you have to wait for another pup to come, then MWAH! You give 'em a kiss!" To  
prove her point, she went and grabbed Zuma and pecked a kiss on his furry cheek.

"Skye! What the slag?!" Blushing furiously, he glared halfheartedly at the now grinning Cockapoo. "Wocky, stop laughing at me!"

"But why? You look so cute all red from just a kiss on the cheek!" Hearing that just deepened the red stain on Zuma's cheeks.

"Can't argue with him there, lover boy." Skye drawled out, throwing a wink at him as well. This was too much fun!

"Oh my paw…..you guys are such a pain to be around, I'm leaving y'all!" Making a big show of walking away, Zuma left those two out-of-wack pups to their own devices.

"High paw, Rocky! That was amazing!" Rocky moved closer to Skye, to give her a high five. He couldn't help but suspect that there was a hidden reason behind it.  
Thankfully, he looked up and saw the mistletoe hanging over her.

"Skye! There's no way I'm gonna kiss you!"

"Aw. why not? And you were so close as well!" Inching closer and closer, she followed the retreating Rocky, who in turn looked freaked out.

"I'm sorry Skye, but you're not getting any kisses from me!" Turning tail and running off, the glossy furred mixed breed only slowed down to pick up his ladder once more.

"Oh Rocky….it's nice being taken and faithful to Zuma, isn't it?" According to the rumors, Zuma and Rocky were together, dating and all. Might have been a dumb move  
to kiss Zuma then!

Chase stumbled towards the lookout, after a long snooze in his warm and comfy pup house. It was the weekend, so he decided not to wake up everyone as early as he usually did, just letting them wake up when they felt like it.

Was it just him, or did it seem to be….more quieter than usual? There was no one around, not even Ryder and Marshall who would probably already be awake by now. Chase looked out the door again, only to be knocked to the ground by a certain spotted ball of fur.

"Ow…." Rubbing his head sorely, the German Shepherd let himself fall back, staring up at the roof. WAIT….was that mistletoe hanging above them?

"Oops, sorry Chase! I accidentally tripped over a chew toy, and you know me, so clumsy and every- Chase? What are you looking ta?" Marshall paused his apology when Chase just stared blankly behind him, as he was sprawled on top of the police pup.

"Oh….nothing, I guess." He tried to brush it off, mistletoe wasn't such a big deal. But he cold tell that his Dally was not convinced, not one tiny bit.

"What's behind me?" Turning his head around, Marshall caught sight of the bushel and his blue eyes widened and his cheeks coloured a light pink, "Oh, I get it…."

"Yeah, the mistletoe." Blushing as well, Chase smiled sheepishly as he frantically thought of a plan. He finally has his only one, on top of him with mistletoe, the gift of kissing hanging above them. What could be better?

Without thinking, Marshall went ahead and lightly pecked his police pup on the lips. He had wanted to do that for some time now…

Chase was a little taken off the normally squeamish about romance Marsh would make the first move, and kiss him instead of the other way round. The German Shepherd kissed back, love and want overcoming his logic and brain for the while.

Skye peered around the corner, about to get a drink of water when she spotted the two, tangled up in each other's arms.

"Operation Mistletoe was indeed a success! I gotta go and tell Zuma and Rocky!" She happily said, turing around to get a drink elsewhere. She should leave them their long overdue makeup session.

Mistletoe can sure start things, eh?

 **End!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! DAY 3! YAY!**

 **I'm sorry, I had no time to publish this one till now, since I had TONS of other stuff I had to handle. Not to mention our laptop was** **unavailable...(glares at the rest of my family) :D**

 **Yes, I am still sick, and thanks for all the well wishes! I hope this wasn't that crazy...;)**

 **To answer guest Zumalovers question, Candy Canes wasn't a romance with Chase and Marshall. It was just a bonding moment, where they had fun! Yes I can do more than two chapters, I'm doing so now! ;)**

 **As always, until the next time!**

 ***2starryeyes***


	4. Cabin Fever

**CABIN FEVER (December 4)**

* * *

"What do you mean, we're stuck?" Eight pairs of eyes stared unbelievingly at Ryder, who just shrugged and nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yep, looks like we're stuck for the day, snow's too thick, so the doors can't open."

All the other pups groaned in disappointment, all wanting to go outside and play in the snow.

"Then what shall we do? We have to entertain the pups somehow." Katie stared worriedly at the already hyped up pups. "If we let them be, they're gonna destroy something!"

"True... How about a game?" Demonstrating a perfect thinking pose, the brown haired teen thoughtfully tapped his chin, mind deep in thought.

"RYDER, I'M BORED." Marshall butted into the conversation, walling towards them with a sway in each step.

"Yeah, no duh Marsh!" Rubble appeared as well, grinning at Marshall's antics. "But really though, Ryder, what is there to do?"

"I know! Let's play Mafia!" Everybody agreed with Ryder, and happily sat down in a circle.

The rules were quite simple. There is Mafia on the loose, and they're killing off the villagers one by one each night. In the mornings, the surviving townspeople will vote on who they think the Mafia is and kill them. There is one doctor who can save them, and a detective who can help as well. Everything is all secret, though. So you would have no idea who is who. Everybody is chosen beforehand by a tap on the head or something.

"In the town of Adventure Bay, three Mafia arrived. The sun was shining, and everybody looked completely clueless to who they are. The less they knew, the easier it is to kill. It soon became dark, and everybody went off to bed." Everypup including Katie closed their eyes, and pretended to be asleep. Ryder grinned evilly. Time to put his evil minions to use.

"Mafia, wake up. Who do you wish to kill?" The three woke up, saw who each other was, and decided on a victim. Ryder nodded and they fell back asleep.

The doctor and dectective went as well, all deciding a either a pup to save or a pup to investigate.

"Everyone, wake up." They all yawned and stretched, staring expectantly at Ryder. "Something terrible happened last night. Someone had decided to eat some midnight treats at Mr. Porter's when a terrible scream was heard. This someone followed the noise, until he came to a dark alleyway. A shadow dark and heavy draped over him as he looked around, and the only pieces of him left are still there, in that now bloody alleyway. Rubble, you're dead."

The English Bulldog gasped loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head. "I'M DEAD!" falling into a heap on the floor, he giggled but calmed once more.

In the end, the Mafia ended up killing the rest of the villagers. Katie, Chase, and Tracker could be assassins in the future!

The snow kept them in until the evening, making it too late to play outside. There was always tomorrow though!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I just found out that drabbles are supposed to be less than 500 words! My other three are WAY over, so I'm gonna start that now.**

 **This one is a little late, as I am as busy as heck and don't have the time for these sometimes. I'm sorry! I hope you liked them!**

 **I'm trying to stay on top of these, but obviously it's not working. I'm sorry, just school has been overwhelming with tests and all that blah.**

 **Anyhoo, hope you liked this!**


	5. Sick Day

**SICK DAY (December 5)**

* * *

Tracker was sick.

His ears hurt from the frostbite he had gotten when he went skiing with Everest and Rubble, not to mention his head throbbed with pain laced waves. A typical fever for him.

Being a jungle dog, he was more used to the heat than the cold, much less the snow. He had come with Carlos to help with the winter wonder show, and to also play in the snow as well. He definitely did not expect for himself to come down with a fever.

But here he was, all bundled up in swaths of blankets and a drained bowl of water nearby. Was it possible to feel both cold and hot at the same time?

"You feeling better?" Marshall walked in, a spoonful of some sort of syrup in his jaws. Being an EMT means he was like their nurse as well! Katie had already checked him out, saying it was a mild case.

"No, I feel worse... " The Chihuahua shuddered, snuggling deeper into the coccon and staring pitifully back at Marshall.

The spotted pup just smiled, setting down the spoon to clean up the perimeter of the space Tracker was in. He wasn't messy, just being in a coccon and rolling around can topple things over.

"I brought you some fever syrup, if you want it."

"Fever syrup?" Tracker asked nervously. He never had a form of medication before, and fever syrup sounded scary! "Will it hurt?"

Inwardly, Marshall awwwed at how adorable Tracker looked all worried about the syrup. "You don't need to worry, it's sweet and it'll help you got better a lot faster!"

"Oh, then of course I want some!"

Really, Tracker was too gullible. As he watched Marshall skip to where the spoonful was, he couldn't help but to feel slightly nauseous.

"It smells like plastic, Marshall!" Wrinkling his nose in disgust, the jungle pup shut his jaw shut and refused to open up.

"Tracker... It's not really that bad. Come on, don't make me tickle you... " Tracker refused to budge, making Marshall sigh and ready his paws. "Alright then, let's do this the hard way."

Tracker burst out laughing at the tickle attack he got. Through the thick blankets Marshall still managed to use his claws to poke, squirm, and pinch Tracker's sides. "AH, MARSHALL! STOP!" He continued, still grinning and tickling him half to death.

Suddenly, he stopped. Tracker blinked in confusion, mouth still open from laughing when he felt a liquid slide down his throat. Almost immediately, he could taste the gagging aura of fake cherry flavouring. It was the fever syrup. Tracker gagged in response and glared half heartedly at Marshall, who just looked pleased the job was done.

"Is there anything else you can do to make my fever go away?"

"I can't do anything, but you can. Get some winks in, eat lots of veggies and fruits, and drink lots of water. You can sleep now, I'll call on you when it's time for dinner, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Marshall." The meds were starting to take effect, powering down Tracker. He curled up beside Marshall, forming a pellet shape. The Dally smiled at him  
and licked his tufts of fur on top of his head softly.

"Sleep well." 

* * *

**A/N:**

 **Has anyone watched the winter wonder show episode** **that came out? WELL, Tracker's in it as well as Everest! Seriously, that made me ship Marshall and Tracker together!**

 **Hugs for all the reads!**


	6. Dancing

**DANCING (December 6)**

* * *

Step, hop, cross your paws….clap, spin, turn to the right….

Skye huffed in determination. It was so hard to control where your paws went! She was working on a dance with Everest and Katie to perform for the Christmas talent show, but she couldn't seem to come up with anything that deemed graceful. Four paws may be better than two, but when dancing, two paws were WAY easier to manage!

Sighing, the Cockapoo decided to listen to the song again, maybe that should give her inspiration! Her light caramel flopped up as she tapped up her music player. A jazzy Christmas tune started up, making her want to dance. Letting herself go, she moved her paws where they wanted to go, and her head and body who they wanted to swing.

 _~I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 _There is just one thing I need_

 _And I don't care about the presents_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _Make my wish come true_

 _All I want for Christmas is you~_

As the tempo started to pick up, Skye felt herself getting more and more into it. Tossing her ears side to side, she closed her fuchsia tinted eyes not caring who was watching, if anyone was.

Everest was.

She really had just been wanting a warm bowl to milk to warm herself up, but as she headed to the kitchen she heard the sweet tunes of a Christmas song. Recognizing it as their performance number, the lavender Husky was curious to see what Skye had gotten up to.

Everest had no idea Skye could dance so damn well!

She jumped, twirled, stepped, hopped, and grooved so easily and gracefully to the bouncing tempo. The flying pup looked so free, without a car in the world. she changed the meaning of the song, in the best kick ass way ever!

 _~Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is….YOU~_

Toss your head, spin and stop.

Skye opened her eyes in shock when she heard the sound of enthusiastic clapping. "Everest? Oh my paw, you just saw everything, didn't you?" Blushing a light pink, she sat down immediately, silencing the music as she did so.

"That. Was. AMAZING, Skye! I'm glad I saw everything, or I would have never realized who brilliant you are at dancing!" Everest gushed, icy blue eyes shining with adoration. "Can you teach us some of your awesome moves please?"

"I'd love to, but I forgot most of what I did! It was mostly spur of the moment how I wanted to move, in my heart." Placing a creme furred paw over her heart, grinning sheepishly. "Gah, that sounded sappy!"

"Oh? So was most of that improvised?"

"Yip, totally! You know, I think I could still teach you how to do some of my moves so we can still compete!"

"Aw, thanks Skye! You're the best!" Everest rushed to give her best friend a suffocating hug, then pulled away to smile excitedly. "I'll get Katie!"

And that was how the girls of Adventure Bay won the talent show, with a mostly improvised but still awesome looking combo!

End!


	7. Eggnog

**EGGNOG (December 7)**

* * *

Zuma had no idea what eggnog was.

Sure, he knew that it was some type of sweet for Christmas, but he had never seen one, much less tasted one.

Being a curious pup, the Choco Lab decided to ask around, and see what everybody else thought of it.

First off, he went to the beach to ask Marshall and Chase. The two would often come here in the winter, to hear the powers of the sea at its nest. Zuma himself thought they were kinda cockoo, but you can't deny that the sea truly was a fear to behold. He bets there's a silver lining, to cuddle without being disturbed.

"You haven't ever had eggnog?!" Marshall asked incredulously, snuggled up against Chase's side.

"Nope, I haven't ever had it. That's why I'm asking." Being with Marshall you had to be patient, as he likes o repeat stuff you already said. Not good if you're in a hurry!

"Okay then! To me, it's pretty good. Not as great as candy canes, but sweet enough to get me hyper and happy! And not to mention perfect for the holidays, as the milky flavor makes you want to snuggle up close to a fire or somethin'!" Marshall said every word with a sparkle in his sky blue hues, and a grin at the end. As you can tell, he liked eggnog!

"Nuh-uh, not for me. I don't like eggnog." Chase had a look of distaste across his face, shuddering at the thought of it. "There's just so much sugar crammed into a naturally sweet substance, and it gets everyone too hyper and wanting more of that sutff, making them get cavities!"

"Chase! We already had a talk about this! I even gave up my remaining candy cane to convince you!" The Dally glared playfully at the German Shepherd, bopping him on the nose.

"I'm just speaking my mind, Marsh. Anyone can do that." Chase shot back, looking smug.

"Uh, guys? I'm gonna go now….Thanks for your opinions!" Zuma fake smiled, a little creeped out by the romantic display of affectionate arguing.

"Anytime, Zuma." Chase never broke off his stare down with Marshall, giving a nod in his direction instead.

"You're welcome!" Marshall happily broke off the stare down, giving Zuma a gleeful wave as he backed away from the shoreline. They were the opposites sometimes!

Zuma couldn't help but blurt out, "Have fun making out without me!" before he realized what he said. Chase and Marshall both blushed, and Chase looked MAD.

"Uh, bye guys!" Zuma took off, heading to Katie's pet salon, where he'll find Skye and Rubble, and also escaping from Chase's wrath.

"Eggnog is good! I think I had it before, but that was quite the while ago!" Skye had looked up from her book, staring intently at Zuma.

"Hmm, I like it, but sometimes I don't." Rubble popped his head out of his warm bath water, joining the conversation. "The eggy taste can be overwhelming, and if you're lactose intolerant, definitely don't drink it."

"So... Yes? I should try it?" Zuma asked, confused what they wanted from him.

"Yes, you should. Hey, jinx! Jinx again!" The two laughed, their sentences spoken at the same time.

"Hey Zuma? Try the banana eggnog made by Rocky. It's BOUND to have you hooked before you know it!"

"Okay... He's also the only one left I have to get an answer from... So I will! Thanks guys!"

"For what?"

"For not being as romantic as Chase and Marshall, that's what!"

* * *

 **A/N: YAS, DAY 7! A WEEK ALREADY! :D**

 **This eggnog one got over 1000 words, so I'm** **splitting it in two. I hope you like? Yes, HINTS of pairings are in here! (Marsh and Chase, Skye and Rubble)**

 **Until the next update! (Which is NOW) ;)**


	8. EGGNOGGED

**EGGNOGGED (December 8)**

* * *

Zuma then headed off to find Rocky, not noticing the smirks hidden and gleeful glances in his direction.

"He'll never know... " Rubble giggled, winking at Skye.

"He won't ever realize we're just as bad as them... " She added, grinning as well.

"His innocence is charming."

~

Having finally found Rocky working up a storm in his puphouse, Zuma tiredly repeated the same question asked to the others. He had to go all around before he saw him! How tiring was that?!

"So... I was wondering, can I have some of your famous banana eggnog? Rubble says it's really good!"

"Are you sure you want to try? It's known to have quite the hyper aftershocks... " Rocky rose an elegant eyebrow, wiping his once oily paws on a rag and cleaning himself up.

"Yes, yes I'm sure!" I have a high tolerance, so I won't be bothered by it!"

"Alrightly then, I warned you beforehand! This batch was made this morning, Marshall wanted one as well."

"Thanks!" Zuma sniffed cautiously at the strange yellow liquid with the bright scent of banana. "Are you gonna try some as well?"

"Oh, I make them but I don't drink them. I get way too hyper, and that results in becoming wet somehow, being soaked by Marshall or something."

"Here goes nothing!" Zuma took a sip, green eyes already brightening at the ripe taste and flavour of the banana combined with the milk. The frothyness only added to the creaminess, making it seem like a smoothie. A terribly sweet one. All of the pups were right, it was good!

Not to mention so sweet... Zuma felt his body come alive, all hyped up with sugar. Grinning madly, he advanced on Rocky, who was desprately searching for another way out of his puphouse.

"I knew this was gonna happen!"

"Eggnog really is good, Rocky! Espellically yours!" Zuma sat down next to Rocky, almost taking the mixed breed down to the floor with him as he tumbled freely. The grin still plastered on his face, he began to braid the long fur on Rocky's back.

"Zuma, your lisp is gone!"

"Oh yeah, it is! I weally like it though, so I'm keeping it!"

"And another fun fact about you: when you go on sugar highs, you are much more affectionate."

"That is not true, you'll never know."

"Oh? Then look what are you doing then?"

Zuma looked down at his paws, then dropped them immediately. "Heh, heh... "

"Oh Zuma..." Rocky twisted around to bop him on the nose. Don't you ever change who you are, including your eggnog weakness."

* * *

 **A/N: VOLIA! BACK AGAIN AND ON TRACK!**

 **I hope y'all liked it, I sure did love writing this one!**

 **Hugs to everyone who read, reviewed, or fav'ed! I love you guys!**

 **Happy winter!**


	9. Christmas Smells Part 1

**_CHRISTMAS SMELLS (December 9)_**

 ** _UGH, YOU LIKE THAT?_**

* * *

Everybody had a favorite smell.

Whether it was pine sap to vanilla, everyone had a fav winter smell as well.

Currently, the Paw patrol were deciding which scent to infuse their lookout with.

No one was cooperating much though.

"I like nutmeg. It's warm, fills you up with love, and makes you want to curl up next to a fire. We could use that scent." Katie mused, her place thin hands cradling a hot cup of herbal tea.

Everyone was huddled around on the carpet, blatantly lying there lazily. It really wasn't until Tracker burst in with a gust of cold winter air did the rest of the pups and Ryder look up.

"My, my, the cold is gonna turn my ears blue!" He gasped, white furry cheeks already tinted red at the sudden change in temperature. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to decided on a smell for the lookout, so it can smell warm and be cozy inside and out. Guests and visitors will love it! No one else is cooperating though." Katie interjected, blowing a lock of golden blond hair away from her face.

"Why today, though? It's so cold outside, and that results in everyone becoming lazy. Being lazy means a brain that is turned off. So not the perfect time to think." Chase supplied, sitting there just reading a short story.

"But there is no perfect time with you guys! If anything has to happen, it has to happen now! Otherwise none of ya fragging lazy butts would move it!"

The only sound was the silence that Katie got. Finally, Ryder added, "I don't like nutmeg."

"Excuse me? You haven't said a single thing since you got here, and now the only thing you say us something about what I like? You've got to be kidding me..." Tracker and Katie glanced at each other hopelessly, before Ryder once again spoke up.

"I think cinnamon is better, love. It has more kick in the spice, and can set your whole body and mind on fire. Like what you do to me."

"Please don't say that with a straight face, that makes me want to believe you." Katie huffed, pulling away from his arms. "But thank you for your favorite scent. At least one person is listening."

"I know what'll make 'em cooperate." Ryder smirked and clapped his hands together loudly. "HEY EVERYONE! GIVE A TIP OR YOU'LL BE SHOVELING MANURE AT FARMER AL'S WITH ME!"

Nobody liked the sound of that, so they all shot up and rushed over to Katie. She barely had time to pull out a notepad before the pups over swarmed her completely.

"TWEET! EVERYBODY, PLEASE GET IN A LINE!" The German shepherd blew his police whistle loudly, making all the pups comply. Finally, they all settled down.

Skye was first, followed by Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Everest, Tracker, Chase, and Marshall.

"Hi Katie! My favorite smell is the cranberry smell that always seems to come around this time of year. It brightens up the normally not so bright season, and is such a  
wonderful color as well!" Skye, finally woken up, gushed excitedly. Katie nodded in response, jotting everything down.

"Thank you Skye!"

"You're welcome! Does that mean I don't have to shovel poo anymore?"

Katie laughed, a bit taken back by her forwardness. "Yes, you don't have to anymore."

"YAY!" With that, Skye left the rest, deciding to read her magazine again.

"Hey Katie! I don't really have a winter scent, but I have an all season favorite, it's vanilla. Every time I smell it, I can imagine the sweetness it creates, and the exotic yet  
simple flavour when you try some. It might not be the best for the winter, but that's the only one I can come up with." Rubble spoke, fidgeting with his paws as he did so.  
There really was no smell that could attract him more!

Katie glanced at him kindly, ruffling the top of his head to try and make him feel better. "Aw, Rubble, I think vanilla's an awesome suggestion! That should definitely be with the others." Rubble smiled at the reassurance, then left as well.

Next up was Zuma. The choco Lab confidently strutted up to Katie, grinning the whole time.

"Hey Katie! How ya doin'?"

"Nothing really, just dealing with an annoying boyfriend here while trying to talk with you guys here." Katie jerked her thumb behind her, to point at Ryder. The brown haired  
teen was happily braiding her long silky hair, trying to come up with ways to annoy her.

"Hey! I'm helping you relax, you know... "Ryder shot back, fingers trailing down her neck. Katie could feel her face heat up.

"Eew guys! No PDA in fwont of me please!" Zuma whined, disgust clear on his face.

"Whoops, sorry Zuma!"

"Not sorry... " That whisper earned him a smack on the head, making him glare at the now grinning Katie. "Ow!"

"You deserved it, slick." Turning back to Zuma, Katie smiled once more. "Now, what was your favorite scent?"

"My favouwite smell is the scent of fweshly made pancakes. The sweet and doughy battew makes my mouth watew, added to the sugawy authentic maple sywup. That makes  
me so hungwy!" Zuma licked his chops, just thinking about those delicious breakfast items.

"Alright... Got yours done! Thanks, Zuma!" Katie was pretty quick, jotting all those points down. The blonde flashed the Lab a grin after.

"You'we welcome Katie!" Zuma left as well, Rocky walking into his place.

"I'm gonna make this quick and short, since I understand there's still a lot of pups to tend to. First of all, thank you for doing this, you have no idea how much we need to  
get in the Christmas spirit more! As for my scent, I love the smell of pine needles for some reason. I think it's because of the sharp woodsy tone, or the bright citrus but not really tang to it. Just smelling it reminds me of a brand new day, and to start fresh and new."

"Thank you, Rocky, for thoughtfully giving us your opinion. As for your thanks, please don't thank me! Thank yourself, for being such a wonderful person."

"Aww that's so sweet, thank you. I really hope you finish your survey! Bye for now!" Rocky pranced off, probably to join Zuma with his crazy antics.


	10. Christmas Smells Part 2

**CHRISTMAS SMELLS PART 2 (December 10)**

 **SMELLS A COMIN'**

* * *

"Hi hi Katie! How are you? I'm so happy that you decided to do this! Seriously, we were ALL SO LAZY before you came!" Everest squealed, having had some form of sugar before this.

"Uh, you're welcome? I really didn't do anything, it was mostly Ryder."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks Ryder, for the threat! Anyway, continuing on, my favorite scent for winter. I love the smell of peppermint, for some weird but awesome reason. It's just so...FRESH! The blast of cold freshness just hits you, and it's wakes you up from that cold winter haze! You know, these could be commercials!"

"…yeah, they can..."

"EVEREST! Look at this article about Fashion!" Skye shouted, bringing the attnetion to her and her magazine.

"Oh okay!" Everest happily skipped over, Katie completely forgotten.

"Glad there's only a few left...I don't know how you can live with a bunch of teen dogs everyday without losing your sanity!" Katie continued scribbling, only pausing to peer at the remaining pups in front of her. "Oh, hi Tracker!"

"Hola, Katie! I hope you're okay, you look tired! So I'll make mine nice and short, so you can take a break soon! I LOVE LOVE the smell of gingerbread, it reminds me of the many treats that are spicy and tangible from the jungle as well. I know you guys don't put a lot of spice in them, but when they come out of the oven they always remind me of what Carlo's treats for me will taste like. It's like a home away from home kind of feeling!" Tracker grinned happily, mind halfway lost in memory. He was staying here with the pups for the entire month of December, while Carlos stayed in the jungle. He couldn't help but feel a little bit homesick, missing his best friend. "Wait, I said too much, didn't I?"

"Ha ha, that's okay. I never really liked gingerbread myself, but you make me want to try it again! And if you ever are missing Carlos or the jungle, you can always come talk to us, alright? We'll always be here to help and comfort you, Tracker." The blonde bent down to stroke the Chihuahua's head softly. Tracker smiled, reassured at last.

"Thanks Katie and Ryder, for being such good leaders and owner-" Rocky suddenly appeared, along with Zuma, and proceeded to take Tracker away.

"Tracker, you're needed for a experiment. Nothing damaging will happen to you, but it requires you to be there. Please follow us." Rocky said calmly, as if he did this before. He probably did, considering how crazy he can get sometimes.

"Uh, okay?" So off Tracker went, sandwiched between the two crazily grinning dogs.

"I hope Tracker's okay..."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, but I'll check on him after I tell you my favorite scent." Chase appeared, with Marshall hovering close by. They were the last two to talk to!

"Aw, thanks Chase! Now, what is your favorite smell?"

"I like the smell of sandalwood, not sure if it's winter related though. I guess the sharp accent of the wood attracts me, added to the fact that when it burns it gives off a woodsy scent. Winter to me is like that, a perfect time to go into the woodsy forest and discover all new things that I didn't know before."

Katie was a bit speechless, expecting some short macho explanation not a smart quite thought about one. Nonetheless, she wrote it down. "Alright, you're good to go. Good luck with Tracker!"

Chase grinned, his ego coming back. "Who needs luck when you're some pup like me?"

"Oh my paw, I have no idea why I'm best friends with him..." Marshall rolled his sky blue eyes, a peeved look plastered on is muzzle. "He'll be kind, and then his ego would come back!"

"Aw, I guess that's just how he is, at least he's not egotistic ALL the time."

"Yeah, touché." Marshall nodded his head, then he remembered why he was here. "Oh, my favorite scent!"

"Yes, and that is...lemme guess, candy canes?

"Wait, how did you know? Is it that obvious?" The Dally looked dumbfounded, he thought nobody except for Chase knew!

"Uh, I was there with you when you guys got the candy canes, and also there with you when you started blabbing about how much you loved them? Remember that?"

"OH YEAH! I remember now, but that was embarrassing..." The fire pup blushed, a hint of pink dusted across his muzzle. "Then I'm gonna guess you already know why I like them?"

"Most of it, never hurts to hear it again!"

"Okay then! I LOVE the smell of candy canes because it reminds me of my mother, the brave firefighting dog who saved tons of lives. When we were old enough to walk, she would take me and my litter mates to the candy store across the street, and buy a little candy cane for us all to share. I loved them from the first taste. They were sweet, but with a hint of icy peppermint, just like my mother. When it was leaving day, she gave us all a tiny candy cane, to remember her and the lessons she taught us while we ate them. I remember hugging her one last time, and smelling the scent in her fur. I want to be a great firedog because of her, and I hope I make her proud." Marshall got a bit teary eyed at the thought of his mother. He hasn't seen her, ever since he left. Would she still remember him?

"I was not expecting that, to be honest. Your mother sounds like a extremely amazing firefighting dog. I know you'll make her proud." Katie, finally finished with her task, smiled proudly at Marshall. "We're all proud of you."

"Aww thanks Katie, that means a lot."

It was silent for a few seconds afterwards, the two just sitting peacefully, before the cheery voice of Everest filled it once more.

"I FOUND FROZEN! WE CAN WATCH IT NOW!"

...Guess the scents were gonna have to wait.

 **END!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading!**

 **Alas, this got out of hand, so I split it yet again into two parts. I hope I didn't bore you, nor make you half asleep!  
** **  
Yes, the next one will be about Frozen the movie, so YAY! :D** **  
**

 **I have a little question I would like to ask you all, if I got a account on , a website who supports creators like me, would you guys pledge money? It would be nice to earn something for this, but really just a question!**

 **As for the guest's question...no, all the shippings are different for each drabble, some don't have any. I'm sorry if I cannot meet your demands for straight couples, as my OTP's are different than yours. I can assure you that it will change every so often, so you might see hints of your couples here and there. I will not make a Chase and Skye one, as my experiences with it are not pleasant. But thank you for your review!**

 **Until next time!**

 ***2starryeyes***


	11. Frozen Heart

**FROZEN HEART (December 11)**

* * *

I don't know why, but watching that movie reminded me of my past.

Frozen was a happy movie, centering on family bonds and trust. If that is so, then why do I feel so empty afterwards?

I have my Paw patrol family, as well as Jake. They are my family, I trust them with all my heart. And yet….I still feel nothing. Like a black hole just sucking things in.

I'm not living, just being a shell of who I should be. I guess that's why I'm so happy all the time, since I needed to prove to myself that I was safe, I had a home, and that I was happy.

Deep down, I knew I wasn't joyful at all.I really felt bad for Elsa and Anna's parents. They tried their best to help Elsa, but it didn't work. In the end, they died, not even knowing Elsa figured it out.

They remind me of my Husky parents, only they were the opposite. They had the plan laid out for each of us, my siblings and I, to have a rich and "happy" life. We would wake up every morning at exactly five, to practice our sledding skills. I remember huffing and puffing to go up that treacherous ski hill, only to ave my father bark at me to slide down and restart. I guess they wanted us to become some sort of champion Husky or something, because we would do that everyday, added to our ever changing schedule.

We would have no free time, no chance to just be puppies. They believed it was "too risky" to play fight and "too bad for the judges to see" if we joked around and  
bantered.

I suppose there's a good part to that as well, since everyone except me became a professional racer or carrier of some doggy sort. I remember no one wanting me to join their team, saying I'm "too energetic" or "too high-maintenance".

Boy, were my parents disappointed. That was why I left.

I couldn't face them anymore, seeing their disappointment clearly written on their faces every single day. They had told me several times that my future would never be as good as my siblings or even the husky next door. I was just "that unique". I hate that word.

Elsa reminds me so much of myself, trapped inside ourselves, too scared to be hated to come out. I'm happy Anna found her and tried to help, breaking her shell a bit. Even if she ended up freezing her heart, she was still able to help her in the end.

Skye and Katie helped me, more than I can count.

When Jake found me with the penguins, I had already ran away for quite a while. The penguins were the only ones who didn't hear about what my parents have said about me, and let me be with them.

I have never felt prouder than when I became a Paw patrol member. Finally, something I can be proud of!

Even though I tried my best to hide it, Katie and Skye still realized how sad I still was. Everyday they would say something to make me laugh, an act to get me to smile. I could tell they were trying, and I pretended so that they could stop worrying. It's not that noticeable anymore, my sadness, but it's still there.

Now though, I have my friends to support me, I just need to believe that. My real parents don't love me, but my new family does. Maybe I could be like Elsa, and find a way to break free of my bindings.

After all, I am Everest, snow rescue dog of the Paw patrol, right? I can do this. 


	12. Hot Chocolate

**December 12**

 **Hot Chocolate**

* * *

 **(AU, all humans!)**

Skye was amazing at making hot chocolate. Seriously, she should open up shop somewhere, she'll make a lot of money and fame!

You could just name a flavor, and next thing you know, a dreamy cup of goodness would appear in front of you. Skye would smile happily as her friends excitedly sipped at her creations, and gush at how tasty it was.

It had always come easily, matching flavors with bases, syrups and infusions.

But now, she had the hardest one yet.

Skye brushed a strand of curly hazelnut brown hair away from her heart shaped face, pink tinged eyes narrowed in concentration. What the heck does kiwi go within a hot chocolate?

Tracker was, by far, the top person on her hit list today. The long amber haired teen had appeared bright n' early, and gave her the morning to come up with a hot chocolate with his favourite fruit in it, kiwi. She had done everyone else's favourite flavors, from Katie's kit kats to Marshall's candy canes, with just Tracker left.

And, of course his favourite flavour is a kiwi.

Like, what the heck. Everyone knows kiwi doesn't go with chocolate! Stupid Tracker, always coming up with things to stump her!

Grabbing a carton of dry milk chocolate powder with her lightly tanned tiny hand, she hummed a little tune out loud. You might as make the best out of what you have, you know!

Her plan was to pair her sweet milky base with the exotic sourness and sweetness of the kiwi. She wasn't really sure how it was gonna work, but it didn't hurt to try.

A few minutes later, Skye stared questionably at the hot drink creation before her. The kiwi extract had mixed quite well into the milk chocolate, which excited and worried her. Weren't kiwis hard to mix with anything because if their fain acidity? She didn't think this one worked out, but she didn't want to try it to make sure either!

Luckily, Marshall came in, grinning happily. "Hi Skye! What 'cha up to now?" The raven haired teen asked, sky blue eyes sparkling with laughter and fun. Although he was the second oldest, his ability to act like his age was nonexistent!

"Oh, the usual. Tracker's got in a mind frenzy about what goes with kiwi," She wiped her hands in her gray apron, and proceeded to pour the drink in it a red mug. "I tried it with a milk chocolate base, but I don't want to taste it... "

"I'm sure it tastes fine, the recipes you've made before were. Here, I'll try a sip, and I'll tell ya my opinion, okay?" Reaching over her head, Marshall easily took the red mug because of their significant height difference.

After a beat, Skye looked up to see Marshall drinking HALF of the contents. "MARSHALL! NOT ALL OF IT!"

He looked up, surprised at her outburst, then looked into the mug. "Oops, I got carried away, it's just too good! I think you might want to make another one..."

Skye smiled at his stuttering. It was impossible to be mad or a try at someone you love like a brother! Especially if he was going you the 'I'm innocent' face! "It's fine, I'll make another one."

"Sorry Skye! I hope I didn't cause you a headache, like Tracker!"

"No, no, you didn't. Say, you just gave me an idea... " Since her base was already made, she dumped a fistful of cinnamon into it as well. "That should teach him a lesson for making my brain think that hard!"

If pups could face palm, that would be what Marshall was definitely doing now. "Oh my lord, Skye... "

"It's perfect! Now to find him... " Holding the mug loaded with contents carefully in her hands, she wandered off only to almost bump into Zuma.

"Hiya Skye, where are you going?" The chocolate crop haired boy asked coolly, green eyes scanning the room at the same time.

"To find Tracker." Was her short response. Her time was almost up to make the drink and present it to him!

"Oh, he's... SHHHHHH!" Marshall interuppted, shushing Zuma with panic and near doom clear on his face.

"But.. SHUSH!"

"She-SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!"

"What's with all the shushing, mi amigas?" Tracker, fatefully appeared, not realizing his doom. Skye grinned, and thrust the mug into his hands.

"Here's your drink that you asked for! Enjoy!"

He took a sip, to everyone else's drawn breath. Licking his lips, he grinned cheekily. "That was good Skye, good job!"

"Oh, you're welcome..." Kind of disappointed her plan didn't work, her reply was short.

Tracker was just about to say more, but his face scrunched up and he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "What's with the strong cinnamon in here though?"

There was a pause, and then: "HA! IT STILL WORKED!"

* * *

 **A/N: Try at home, at your own risk. I came up with this one on the spot, but I did research kiwi compatibility with other foods.**

 **I'm sorry, my updates have been close to none! School has been stressful, and it was the last day of school on Friday, so even more work. I was going to release these this weekend, but there was no wifi! :(**

It is now winter break for me, so I can release everyday! There will be a day of flurries, when I release new chapters of all my stories, plus a new one I've been working on!

 **Thanks for reading, and sticking with me!**


	13. Oh, Christmas Tree

**December 13**

 **Oh, Christmas Tree**

* * *

Zuma hummed a bit to himself as he hung up another garland of popcorn. Their Christmas tree outside was pretty tall, about half the height of the lookout. Really, his popcorn garlands could only go so far before he got too short as well!

"Look out, guys, fire truck coming through!" Marshall called out as he put his ruby red fire truck in reverse. Once it was parked, the Dally pressed a button on the dashboard to make the fire ladder go up.

"That's a great idea, Marshall! I would've never thought of it!" Ryder exclaimed, picking Rubble up so he could hang a ornament.

"Thanks Ryder, sometimes you just need a little help, especially if you're short like me!" Rubble scrambled off to find another ornament as soon as he uttered those wards and licked Ryder on the cheek happily.

"And... FIRE!" Marshall couldn't move fast enough, as a ratty old tennis ball can at him. It knocked the angel he was gonna put out of his jaws, and he almost fell from the ladder trying to catch her.

"HEY GUYS! I'm working here, you know!"

"Oops... Sorry Marshall, Rocky's aim is terrible!" Chase called back, body only half visible as he rummaged to find another old tennis ball.

"Hey! My aim is not terrible! That was your shot as well!" Rocky shot back, reloading his invention, the tennis ball launcher, and aiming it FAR away from any pup. Not that possible, since everyone was moving around everywhere!

"Urm, guys, can you please make way for the tennis ball launcher?" After a few minutes, everyone did try their best to steer away from his invention, much to his relief. Finally, people who would actually listen!

"Hey guys, I found another box of decowations!" Tugging at the musty cardboard box with his jaws, Zuma glanced proudly at the others. "Aren't I so amazing?"

"Whatever you say, Zuma, just hand over some ornaments!" Skye impatiently tapped one of her claws against the box, prompting a cheeky grin from said pup.

"What's the magic wowd, little giwl?" Even though Skye WAS older then him, he was WAY taller. Zuma couldn't help but to make Skye feel smaller than she is!

"Oh my paw, PLEASE could I get some ornaments?" She huffed, blowing a strand of curly creme coloured hair away from her face.

Before Zuma could retort a comment back, a loud CRASH could be heard, startling them both.

"What was that?" The two turned around to see... A bizarre sight you don't see normally. Their Christmas tree had snapped over dramatically to the left side, since the heavier ornaments were there. The tree itself looked fine, but the pups underneath it mustn't be!

"HELP! I'M BEING CHOKED BY A TREE!" The sound of Marshall's voice, usually clear like jingle bells, was muffled by the many pine needles and all that tree branches.

"HELLO? I'd like to get out, please!" The impatient voice of Rocky was a bit clearer, as said pup poked his head out to satre at them unimpressedly. "Can you guys help? I don't think Chase could hold me and Marshall up any longer... "

A loud THUMP suggested that indeed, Chase and Marshall couldn't hold him up any longer.

"And who's idea as it to put almost ALL the decorations on one side?" Chase, his slightly contained annoyance heard under his breath, huffed out rather loudly.

After a few seconds of silence, since no one wanted to admit who's fault it was, Rocky finally sighed and muttered, "We need to find another Christmas tree, pronto." 


	14. Present Shopping

**December 14**

 **Present Shopping**

* * *

You might not think it, but Everest was the hardest pup to get a present for.

Sure, you could get her liver treats, but if you want your gift to be treasured and remembered for a while, you'll gonna have to try harder.

Like Marshall, here, still at the mall after seraching around for about three hours. He just had to get her a gift she'll love, something to remember how important she was to him.

They were like family, all of them. Ryder, Katie, Jake, Carlos, and the pups. The Dally had taken the time to pick out a special gift for each of them, and heading it away in his pup house so no one can peek. Everest was the last one on his list, of course he'll leave the hardest for last!

He peered at a new snowboard. It was pale blue, with floral designs of lavender trailing on the left side. It was pretty, but snowboards were expensive!

That gave him an idea. What if he got something that reminds her of snowboarding? Well, she did LOVE the sport, so why not? This was perfect!

Only... Marshall was not much of a snowboarder, he only knew it was like skate boarding on snow!

"C'mon Marshall, think hard. What do you think she thinks of when she thinks about snowboarding?" All the 'thinks' said in that sentence was confusing his mind even more. He literally had no experience with this sport whatsoever!

Let's see... To snowboard, you need to have proper attire, like gloves, a toque, and... a SCARF! THAT'S IT! He'll get her a proper, pretty scarf for Christmas!

True to that, Everest really needed a new scarf. Her old knitted one was torn and wrangled, not warm at all. She didn't want to ask Jake for a new one, as he already gave her enough love and kindness. So it was up to Marshall to get her the perfect scarf!

Like, pressure enough...

The pup on a mission looked around the store stuffed to the brim with scarfs. Did you know there were stores dedicated to selling just scarfs? He must certainly did not!

They sold a variety, from silky cashmere to scratchy wool, and soft knits to heavy duty cloth. Why would someone need so many scarfs?!

And the colours, they could drive a man blind from the assortment. Ranging from blazin' red to pale gray, this was like heaven to a fashionista!

Finally, he spotted it. The perfect scarf, just waiting to be bought and put into action (that sounded way better in his head.). It was a relaxing lavender, with little snowflakes of teal scattered all around. This was perfect for her!

Just as he moved to grab it, the perfect present was snatched up by a grinning sales lady. "Oh, hello there! I'm here to help you! Such a lovely gentleman like yourself shouldn't get such a...scarf like that! A red one should suit you better!"

Marshall opened his mouth to protest, but was promptly shushes by a sharp red nail. "Don't say a thing, I'll get the scarf!"

He really wanted to grab his present, and just walk away. But he still had to pay, so he had to follow that 'crazy' sales lady. "Give me my scarf! It's not for m-"

A red scarf, silky and soft, wrapped his neck and mouth, muffling his speech. His blue eyes widened in shock, while the saleslady tsked at him.

"I thought I said you had to be quiet? Now c'mon, there's a lot more to try!"

Needles to say, he didn't get to buy his original scarf until two hours of trying on those stuffy neck protectors. He got the perfect gift, but that doesn't mean he'll be coming back anytime soon! 


	15. Caroling

**December 15**

 **Caroling**

* * *

And now presenting...the paw patrol band singing Twelve days of Christmas!

 **ALL:** On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a chicken in a handbag!

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

And a chicken in a handbag!

On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **CHASE:** Three Candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a hand bag!

On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **Chase:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **ROCKY:** FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **SKYE:** Six snowman sliding,

 **ROCKY:** FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **RUBBLE:** Seven penguins dancing,

 **SKYE:** Six snowman sliding,

 **ROCKY:** FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **EVEREST:** Eight lovebirds kissing,

 **RUBBLE:** Seven penguins dancing,

 **SKYE:** Six snowman sliding,

 **ROCKY:** FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **TRACKER:** Nine monkeys stealing,

 **EVEREST:** Eight lovebirds kissing,

 **RUBBLE:** Seven penguins dancing,

 **SKYE:** Six snowman sliding,

 **ROCKY:** FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **RYDER:** Ten pup pads ringing,

 **TRACKER:** Nine monkeys stealing,

 **EVEREST:** Eight lovebirds kissing,

 **RUBBLE:** Seven penguins dancing,

 **SKYE:** Six snowman sliding,

 **ROCKY** : FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **KATIE:** Eleven mayors weeping,

 **RYDER:** Ten pup pads ringing,

 **TRACKER:** Nine monkeys stealing,

 **EVEREST:** Eight lovebirds kissing,

 **RUBBLE:** Seven penguins dancing,

 **SKYE:** Six snowman sliding,

 **ROCKY:** FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** And a chicken in a handbag!

On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

 **JAKE:** Twelve bunnies hiding,

 **KATIE:** Eleven mayors weeping,

 **RYDER:** Ten pup pads ringing,

 **TRACKER:** Nine monkeys stealing,

 **EVEREST:** Eight lovebirds kissing,

 **RUBBLE:** Seven penguins dancing,

 **SKYE:** Six snowman sliding,

 **ROCKY:** FIVE all star pups!

 **ZUMA:** Four yellow treats,

 **CHASE:** Three candy canes,

 **MARSHALL:** Two blue eyed friends,

 **ALL:** ….And a chicken in a handbag!

 **END!**


	16. Gift Wrapping

**December 16**

 **Gift Wrapping**

* * *

Rocky sighed. Once again, he was caught in wrapping paper.

It wasn't his fault the decorative paper hated him so much. He did nothing wrong!

Then again, maybe scrunching some scraggly torn pieces did not help the paper's 'mood', as one could say.

Now he was stuck, white paws behind his back and wrapped up like a sushi roll. There was obviously no way he could keep wrapping his presents now, he would have to wait for someone to find him.

That was the problem. The other pups weren't even at the lookout! They had a mission, and promptly left a few minutes prior to his 'entanglement' with the cursed paper.

So he could either wait, or try to get out of it on his own.

It was stupid, how he got into this coccon. He had the paper all laid out, the cut tape all arranged in a straight line on a nearby table. Rocky had just begun to start wrapping when he realized he forgot the presents in his puphouse. Without something to wrap up, all this paper would be for nothing!

So he went back to his green puphouse, grabbed his gifts, then hobbled back. All these gifts were heavy! And OF COURSE a squeaky chew toy of Rubble's had to be in his path...

Needless to say, a flying leap into the paper, rolling into the table and getting the tape stuck on him had gotten this pup to where he was now.

Rocky chose to get out on his own. He did not trust that the other pups would not laugh at him nor take pictures to keep and make fun of all day. No way did he want that to happen!

Managing to sit up, the recycling pup edged over to the table where the tape was and positioned himself at the corner of it. He was going to use the sharp edge to try and hopefully cut through the paper, setting him free from this lair of toture.

RIP. RIP. RIP.

Rocky winced as the paper teared once more, loosening his bindings. The sound of the paper being stabbed pierced his gray ears, reminding him of the many trees that had to be cut down in order to make this paper. He wasn't just gonna throw it away! He'll reuse it, somehow...

Finally, the last of his paper binding broke and he was free once more. He gave himself a good shake, scattering any leftover pieces away from his glossy fur.

"Oh boy, does it feel good to be able to move again!" Rocky smiled, looking at the pile of gifts that still needed to be wrapped. "Now I can get started on finally packaging these up!"

Thanks to his prescise measuring and cutting, he ended not having used up much of the new paper he had to get. But his original one, on the other hand... Had a FEW holes and tears everywhere...

He still hasn't decided what he wants to do with it.

"Hey Rocky, when are you gonna move that mountain of paper? I can't play pup pup boogie with it in the way!"

"When I remember what I was gonna do with it, okay?" 


	17. Secret Santas

**December 17**

 **Secret Santas**

* * *

One of the many perks of gift giving was the anticipated wait to see what your friends for you. Take secret Santa, for example. You would pick a random name, and would have to buy or make a gift for them.

Yes, the Paw patrol, including Katie, Jake, Carlos, and Callie were doing secret Santas. All of them had put their names into Ryder's navy blue top hat, and now was sitting in a circle awaiting their turn.

"How, who wants to go first?" Giving the hat a good shake, Ryder looked around for anyone to raise their hands or paws.

"OH! ME, PLEASE!" Everest cheered enthusiastically, white paws high above her furry face.

"Okay then Everest, here you go!" Said pup reached in excitedly with her paw, and came up with a rectangular folded piece of paper. Written inside was 'Rubble'. Ooh, this was gonna be fun!

"Let's go clockwise, so next is Marshall, ready?"

"I don't think there's another way for me to be ready for this, so I guess so!" Marshall's spotted paw went into the hat, fumbled around a bit, a eventually picked out a wrinkly folded one. Opening it as carefully as he can be, the Dally read the name silently over and over again. 'Zuma, Zuma, Zuma. He might be acting too chill for all this, but I bet he'll like his present!' He thought, then turned his attention back to Ryder.

Since Chase was on Marshall's left side, he was the next one. His tan paw successfully got one without having to fumble around like Marshall did. The paper was neatly folded, with a little by of an dog ear on the right corner. Opening it up, Chase was meet with a bit of bewilderment. He's getting one for Ryder? What a big responsibility!

Skye giggled as her creme paw reached in and plucked one out. This was the first time they've done this, and she couldn't wait to find out who she's gotten! When she unfolded the neat, precise lines, she blinked in surprise, then smiled in anticipation. Oh Tracker, you're in for quite a gift...after what happened with the hot chocolate, I will always remember it...

Zuma put a chocolate brown paw in, then withdrew it clutching a tiny, tiny, folded piece of paper. By the creases of the paper, he could already guess who he got, but he opened it to make sure. Yep, he got Rocky, his best friend. Now, to find someone Rocky either doesn't have it haven't made yet...

Rocky smiled shyly at Ryder before he reached into the hat. There wasn't a lot left, but he did manage to find one that wasn't crinkled up nor bent weirdly. He was bit of a perfectionist, that's all! His golden eyes widened in surprise, then closed in thought. He got Katie, an all-around kind person, but she was also the one that gave them baths, and baths included getting wet…..well, this was gonna be fun.

Katie petted Rocky on the head reassuringly, since he looked so lost in thought. She didn't know he had gotten her, nor that it was her turn.

"Ahem, Katie? It's your turn." Ryder nudged the hat closer to her, and she looked up in surprise.

"Oops, sorry!" She reached her thin hand in, and her fingers pinched a slightly wrinkled piece of paper. Unfolding it gently, her blue eyes lit up in excitement. She got  
Marshall! That cute, clumsy pup will love her present!

Carlos reached in two tan fingers and withdrew a piece of paper as well. His said Chase, the pup he's always respected. Although he didn't know him as well, he could probably still get him something he'll like!

Rubble didn't exactly choose his secret Santa. Instead, the paper had fallen out of the hat, and landed on his nose. Ryder decided to give him that one, and he didn't argue. After all, he did get Skye, the most kindest, yet sassy pup in the world! Oh boy….

Tracker had never even heard of Secret Santa before, so he was VERY excited when it was his turn. The Chihuahua joyfully put a white paw in, and took out another white piece of paper. On it, written in capital curly letters, was the name 'Everest'. Oh, of course he had to get the loud one...but she was fun as well, so getting a gift should be a piece of cake!

Jake was next, and he calmly reached in and had to feel around a bit before picking one of the two remaining pieces of paper. Unfolding the messily folded rectangle, he peered at it closely. He got Carlos, the jungle boy. Hmm, what would he like?

Finally, it was Ryder's turn. He tipped the hat upside down, and a little piece of paper fluttered out. Picking it up and unfolding it, he saw the scratchy, shorthand writing and he knew it was Jake. The pretty chill, snow loving dude has Everest aka the blabber mouth as his companion, so maybe he could ask Everest what he likes? Then again, there was always the risk of her telling someone...

Everyone now had their secret santas, so let the gift giving begin!

Considering there's Everest and Marshall in the mix, there's gonna be craziness as well.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm trying to catch up on this, but it's getting pretty hard, Christmas coming and all :/**

 **As for all the reviews, thank y'all so** **much! They give me the encouragement to continue, and write more!**

 **A guest commented, and there's no other way to reply, so I'm gonna reply here, and just so other people know as well :D**

 **I don't do requests on these drabbles, but you're welcome to try on my other story, "Paw Patrol: life as we know it"! I understand if we have different opinions on the pup's preferences, and I would be willing to TRY to write an Chase x Skye one, if I DO have time... :/**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Jack Frost

**December 18**

 **Jack Frost**

* * *

As much as he'll hate to admit it, Chase was like the character in all those fables, Jack Frost.

The ice boy was usually portrayed as reserved and 'cold', being sneaky and arrogant. Much like him.

He didn't want to be like that! Chase wanted to be joyful, to bring smiles to people's faces, and to spread Christmas spirit!

Then again, Jack did bring the snow…and snow was fun. It gave the kids something to do, have tremendous snowball fights, and build beautiful ice sculptures. The adults would glance proudly at the children, and remember a time where they, too, were like that. Jack brought the winter, and winter brought families and friends closer together.

In a way, the German Shepherd was like that as well. He was the only one who could be like Ryder, and could control the 'wild' paw patrol gang. Loyal and fierce, he would stand by what he believed, heedless of the harsh judgement of others. Ensuring that the area was safe, he worried for their safety, sometimes a bit too much, so that they wouldn't have to and could just enjoy their fun.

It was a big responsibility to have, and both of them took it in stride. They learned to have fun with a burden hanging over them, and to care without getting too attached. Being too attached meant showing your feelings, and showing your feelings meant showing your pain and weaknesses. The burden was too big, no one else would understand.

Or so he thought.

Fighting the battle, as one would call it, was too hard on him, and many nights he would wander off pitilessly searching for a way to get rid of this mess. What if he didn't want to be the responsible one anymore? What if he wanted to enjoy himself, to have fun without always worrying about the consequences?

That was where all his friends came in. All caring and understanding, they listened to his dilemma and 'problem', trying to come up with a way to share the burden equally. It wasn't fair for him to be the one weighed down, to not have much fun without his mind going havoc on him. So now, he had less to carry on his shoulders, and understanding family by his side. What could be better?

If only Jack Frost had ended up like him…..

* * *

 **A/N: Short one this time, have to catch up...**


	19. Come closer to the fire

**December 19**

 **Come closer to the fire**

* * *

Marshall snuggled up closer to the warm pillow, blue eyes closed, still half asleep.

Today was tiring, him having to haul out all those wood from the forest as tinder for their fire, and THEN having to clean out all that gunk and soot from the fireplace in order to start the fire. In other words, today was exhausting. But he was their firepup, and he had to maintain fire safety as well as he could.

At least, he wasn't alone. Chase had volunteered to go up to Jake's mountain with him, and the two worked tirelessly for hours before finally collapsing in exhaustion beside their warm and clean fireplace.

WAIT…..the rest of the pups weren't home yet, so there was only him and Chase here…and if he recalled correctly, he had removed all pillows and cushions close to the fire since they were flammable. And he was still close to the fireplace, he could still feel the warmth and everything, then what was he lying on?

Clear blue eyes shot open in panic and shock. He whipped his head around to look at whatever he had been using as a pillow.

To his surprise, it wasn't a 'what', but a 'who' he was lying on.

Yep, he accidentally fell asleep on his dear friend, Chase.

His muzzle flushed red as Chase shifted, moving closer to the Dally and wrapping his arms around him. Now there was no way he could get out without waking his friend, and the poor thing didn't get enough sleep as it is. Oh well...

Sure, they were best friends, but they hardly ever got this personal, only when play fighting and such. Luckily the one who's asleep is the more egotistic one, because if it was the other way around...

He got chills just thinking about it, Chase would NEVER let him live it down. He was just the type of dog who could remember things for ages and still find a way to torture you about it. How lovely...

Chase wiggled closer, now practically nuzzling his muzzle in into Marshall's spotted neck. The German Shepherd let out a soft purr of content, then continued snoring once more.

The victim to his cuddles, Marshall could do nothing but to let Chase do whatever he wanted. As he said before, the overachiever had exhausted himself trying to haul as much kindling as possible in as few runs as he can.

A soft, yet wet tongue probed into his neck, sending sweet little tingles down his back and pulling him away from his thoughts. Marshall glared at Chase, annoyed that the fragger had started to lick his neck when he supposedly "wasn't" paying attention, darting in and out of his tufts of fur.

The Dally now had no doubt about it, Chase was awake since the beginning, and was teasing him with affectionate actions. After all, he did know of his fetish with all that stuff!

Oh, that darn cheeky dog...

Nuzzling back into his friend's embrace, Marshall whispered into Chase's ear, making it perk up in shock.

"I know what you're up to, Chasie."

Said pup opened his half lidded eyes sleepily, glanced at him carelessly, then closed them again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't."

"Mmhmm, totally." Chase nuzzled back, licking the side of his spotted muzzle.

Marshall just sighed and leaned back into his touch, enjoying it for the while. Chase wasn't always gonna be like this, so he has to milk it while he still can. 

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to write as fast as possible, but so far my muses are NOT cooperating... :/**


	20. Christmas Cards Fiasco

**December 20**

 **Christmas Cards**

* * *

Sparkles, stars, glitter, and glue. That's what you need for your wishes to come true.

That is, if your wishes are to make cards with your family, or something along the lines of that.

The PAW patrol once more was busy, making cards in all sorts of shapes and sizes and colours as well. They had five days before Christmas to finish decorating them, mailing them, and making sure it delivered properly.

In the end, the lookout was used as a craft area. Paper, stickers, glitter, and glue was thrown about, pups rushing here and there. It was chaotic, but the pups seemed to have everything under wraps.

That is, until Rubble spilled a jar of sparkles.

On Chase.

"AHHH! RUBBLE!" The rest of the pups, who were busy drawing their own cards, all stopped to stare at a rather SPARKLY Chase and a not so sorry looking Rubble. It was hard to be sorry when your friend was encrusted with flashy sparkles, you know!

"Oops, sorry Chase?"

"Rubble…THAT WAS THE LAST JAR OF SPARKLES!" No matter how angry he looked, the rest of the pups could not take him seriously. After all, it wasn't everyday you see your stoic, respected leader reduced to a sparkled clown!

No one could hold it in any more. The lookout exploded in laughter, giggles echoing off the walls. Zuma and Rocky held each other as support as they tried to stop, and Everest and Marshall just rolled on the floor unable to stop their loud laughter. Skye gigged and laughed, trying to find a ladylike laugh to produce instead of the "manly" sound Everest was making. Rubble was laughing nonstop, not even trying to stop.

Chase sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Seriously guys? It's not THAT funny…"

"YES IT IS!" They all shouted in response, prompting another burst of laughter.

"You should get a mirror, then you'll see what we're talking about!" Rubble added, taking a break.

"If it's that funny, then fine…" Chase wandered off to Ryder's, where there was probably a few mirrors. Their human leader had hair gelled hair, for crying out loud, so there must be something!

"Aha! Found one!" Spotting one leaning against his door, Chase hurriedly walked over and peered at his reflection. He could not believe what was staring back at him.

Over at the living space, Marshall ceased his laughter and sat up, telling the others to shush as well.

"Wait for it….Chase's gonna freak in three, two, one…."

"ARGH! MY FUR! MY FACE! MY PRIDE!" The high pitched scream cut through the air, prompting a grin to light up all their faces. Skye giggled, rolling her pink tinged eyes.

"What a overdramatic puppy."

"RUBBLE! I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Said pup gulped, brown fur paling a bit, if that was possible. "Eh, I think I'm gonna go now…"

"You should, if you don't want to die just yet." Marshall nodded, signalling him to go through the front door.

"If he asks, say I'm…..doing something."

"Okay, works for me." Skye shrugged, motioning to the bulldog to go.

"Thanks guys!" He ran out, just as Chase entered once more, still covered in glitter. There was obvious signs that he attempted to remove it, but it clearly hadn't worked.

"WHERE IS RUBBLE?!" He thundered, making all the pups glance up.

"He's-"

"playing-"

"the guitar-"

"eating-"

"bananas." Everyone interrupted each other, trying to come up with an excuse.

"…Okay then…." Chase raised a sparkly eyebrow and left to search for his victim, leaving a trail of glitter in his midst.

"Good job, guys…" Rocky muttered, only to have Zuma snort in response.

"Hey, you didn't help either."

"ACHOO! The glitter got in my nose! ACHOO!" Marshall started sneezing, again and again.

This was gonna be a long day….. 

* * *

**A/N: Shoutout to kingofgoldfishes9 for the** **encouragement! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!  
**


	21. And The Lump Of Coal Goes To

**December 21**

 **And The Lump of Coal Goes To….**

* * *

"Guys, we have a bit of a problem." Marshall stated, to kick off their family meeting. "Who's getting the lump of coal in their stocking this Christmas?"

"Well, it's hard and kind of mean to just say someone's name, so why don't we ballot vote?" Ryder suggested, fingers tapping at his chin in thought. That was his natural 'thinking pose', as the pups like to call it.

"That's a great idea! I'll get the paper!" Everest, out of now where pops up, and disappears again.

"Ai, ai, ai, Everest is gone once more... Who knows what she'll bring back?" Tracker, seated beside Marshall and Chase, shook his head in disbelief. Although they only met this month, he felt like he already knew TOO much about this husky, If that was even possible.

Luckily, Everest did come back with just a pad of paper and a pawful of pens, much to Tracker's relief. After tearing it up to rectangular pieces, each one was handed out, and every pup and human wrote who they thought was on the naughty list.

Let's see what they think, shall we?

From Skye's forced curly paw-writing, we can tell she was trying her best to smooth down the rage she has. What's that? There's the T, and a R, and A... TRACKER. Why am I not surprised? Skye is still mad at him after giving her that huge headache because he asked for a kiwi hot chocolate! Well, she IS known to hold grudges for a long time...

Next up is Zuma. His paw-writing is scrawled but neat, and we can tell he put a lot of thought in it. Wonder what his is? There's a M... And that's all we need to know, it's Marshall. But why? They we're like brothers! Wait... Maybe Zuma is still pissed that Marshall accidentally continues to spray cold water at Rocky, his other brother! Zuma is protective, so that could be it... 

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry, this is gonna be late...but Merry Christmas Eve, everybody!**


	22. Being Lumped Is Not Fun

**December 22**

 **Being Lumped Is Not Fun (Part 2)**

* * *

Oh, it's Rocky! Paw-writing was an interest of his, mostly because of the simple yet complex language of it. His was written in cursive, looping and swirling in the prettiest of letters. Come to think of it, Rocky didn't really seem to hate everyone. So I wonder who's gonna be perceived as a 'naughty' to him? Look, there's a M, A, R, S, H, and we all know who that is. Marshall! There actually is a reason, since Marshall is a fire pup, and fire pups spray water to put out fires….Rocky was deathly afraid of water, and he still gets 'accidentally' sprayed by the Dally.

Next up was Everest. From just hearing about her personality, you weren't going to think she would dislike anyone, but there are often times when she didn't think the best of someone. Who could it be this time? There's a C, then a H, so that's Chase. He WAS a bit too bossy sometimes to everyone, and too loud with his megaphone at times….

Speaking of Chase, who did he think was the naughty one? Looking at his neat, blocky writing, you could tell that he, too, was trying his best to smooth down his rage at a certain pup. Oop, there's a Z, an U, M, A….Zuma. How understanding, since the German Shepherd knew of the Lab's faint dislike of Marshall, and the police pup was also protective of his friends…ha, this was perfect!

Now, the pup causing all this hate, Marshall. It was a little harder to see who he was referring to, his writing was a bit messier and scrawlier. After staring at it for a while, though, you could see the glimpse of a T, R, A, C, K, E, R. Marshall disliked Tracker? Why?

Well, now to Rubble. His writing was small and blocky, cute from such a bulldog like him. A M, A, R, S, H, and you could tell where this was going. He didn't like Marshall because of the many times he had accidentally sprayed him in ice-cold water, that was understandable.

Now, the last pup Tracker. His writing was loopy and medium-sized, big enough for us too see clearly over his shoulder. Let's see…a E, V, E, R, E, S, T. Everest! Sheesh, all her yelling must really hurt his big and sensitive ears a lot for him to hate him this much….

It was now Ryder, their human leader's turn. Let's see who he disliked the most, shall we? WAIT, he didn't put anyone, just folded it up! Cheater! But then again, he DID love his pups oh so very much…

The results are in! And the annual lump of coal goes to…MARSHALL! With a total of three votes!

"WAIT, WHY?"


	23. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**December 23**

 **Do you want to build a snowman?**

* * *

Rubble sighed dejectedly, laying down I'm his comfy yellow bed. Chase was still mad at him for the sparkles accident, and the others weren't helping by laughing.

"Rubble?" Everest asked quietly, knocking at his door gently. She could tell he was still sad, but it was their last chance to build a snowman before Christmas came. When no answer came back, she continued the well-known song from Frozen.

"Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on lets go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away...  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why!  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman"

"Go away Everest." Finally, a reply came, but it wasn't what she was wanting to hear.

"Okay, bye…" She sighed, but smiled once more as Marshall, Tracker, Zuma, Skye, and Rocky came to join in the song.

"Do you want to build a snowman?  
Or ride our bikes around the halls  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started talking to the pictures on the walls(Hang in there, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these empty rooms  
Just watching the hours tick by (Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)"

When they got no answer, they all had sad expressions on their faces. Just when they were about to leave, Chase popped up and sang, his voice low and sweet.

"Please, I know you're in there  
People are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage," and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you, just let me in  
We only have each other  
It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?"

After a pause, they all sang, paws wrapped around each other,

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Rubble finally appeared, tears visible on his cheeks.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman"

They all grinned, happy he's back.

"Uh, just so you know, that was not the correct ending." Rocky whispered, earning himself an elbow to the ribs from Zuma.

"Just be quiet, and enjoy the moment, Rocky." 


	24. The Night Before Christmas

**December 24**

* * *

" 'Twas the night before Christmas,

And all through the house,

Not a single creature was stirring,

Not even the mouse."

Marshall yawned, mouth opening wide to reveal shiny pearly white teeth. Chase took a look at him and laughed heartily, then dropped his muzzle down to use his own sharp teeth to drag a furry blanket along.

"I can't believe you still remember that saying after so many days.. "

"Of course I do! I love that story!" Grabbing a soft pillow as well, Marshall cast his sky blue eyes excitedly to Chase's amber ones. "I can't wait for Santa to come!"

"Oh Marsh, you remind me so much of a young pup, all excited and such." Chase pointed out, only to receive a pout from Marshall.

"Hey! I do not!"

"Are too!"

"Sigh..."

They finally arrived at the lookout, where every pup had gathered for their little sleep over. There was pillows and blankets strewn everywhere, making the place all comfy and warm. The rest of the pups had already arrived, and were all tucked in already.

"What took y'all so long?" Drawled Everest, painfully living the effects of a sugar crash. The lavender Husky had chugged down a bowlful of eggnog, and the sugar highs she had afterwards were crazy and well, hyper! Sugar crashes are indeed the worst, especially on Christmas Eve. But they also were fun as well, take your pick.

"Well, Marshall HAD to pick the most softest, comfortable one, so that took a while.…" Looking pointedly at the mentioned pup, Chase did his best imitation of Marshall being picky. "No, that one's too hard! Too squishy!"

"Hey! I do not sound like that!"

"Uh, yes you do." Everest and Chase simultaneously said, looking at each other in shock afterwards. "Jinx! Jinx again! And again!"

"C'mon pups, it's time to go to bed now, get all comfy so tomorrow you can see what Santa's got you!" Ryder appeared at the doorway, smiling at the three. "Let's go, c'mon.."

Marshall yawned again, sleepily walking over to where his red beanbag was, curling up loosely to the pillow he brought along. Everest took a running leap into her teal one, whispering "cannonball!" when she launched in the air. Chase rolled his eyes at Everest's little performance and just walked over to his own navy blue beanbag and tucked his paws underneath himself when he settled down and got comfy.

"Goodnight, everyone..Merry Christmas Eve!"


	25. Present Time!

**December 25**

 **PRESENT TIME!**

* * *

The sound of Ryder shuffling around in the lookout alerted Chase that indeed, Christmas morning was here. He opened his amber eyes slowly, savouring the slow adjustment his eyes took as the morning light streamed in from a nearby window. After stretching a bit, he decided that the presents lined up under the tree was more important than yoga right now. No one would want to anyway.

"PUPS! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" His voice, amplified by his megaphone, jolted everyone from their sleep and dreams.

"It's that time already?" Rocky whined, rubbing his good eyes sleepily.

"Well, today is Christmas, so we can open the presents when Ryder comes down." If that didn't fully wake all the pups up, Chase would've no idea what would. In just about a second, everyone had gotten out of their beds, folded up their blankets, and stashed away their pillows. He could only grin in satisfaction as he joined them sitting in a line waiting for their owner to come down.

Finally, Ryder came down, and they were allowed up their Christmas gifts. Many had paired up to get the presents, but there was still alot, considering the secret Santa and gifts from Ryder.

Let's start with the youngest pup, shall we? If that's the order, it'll go Rubble, Tracker, Everest, Rocky, Skye, Zuma, Marshall, and Chase. Oh, and Ryder as well!

Rubble couldn't help but to let out a excited squeal as he did ripped open the first package. Nestled in the slivery wrapping paper was a mint condition issue of Apollo the super pup. He knew that Apollo was on TV, but to know now that it was in comic form too? That's awesome! For his secret Santa he got a new plushie shaped like a pebble with a happy face sewn on from Everest. It was soft, but unexpected. Not to mention cute! Ryder had gotten him a new leather collar, with two extra holes to hang and display the badges and awards he's gotten. Finally he could show off!

Tracker stared at the gifts labeled with his name. HIS name! Never had he gotten so much gifts, this was making him so happy! He gently ripped open the first gift, careful not to break anything, and found two colourful bandanas, folded up neatly. Everyone knew how much he liked his bandanas, and adding this orange and light blue one to his collection would be perfect! His secret Santa got him a comfy pair of noise cancelling earphones. Wow, Skye was being kind to him! But just as he tried them on, a loud burst of rock music blasted into his ears. Okay, Skye had definitely done that…. Ryder's gift was the most brilliant, as in smart. Tracker didn't know precisely how, but the boy had turned the compass symbol on his tag into a REAL compass, so that he would ever get lost in the jungle. Aw, they're all being so kind!

Everest excitedly tore out each present 's cover, making the wrapping paper fly up into the air and float to the ground like snowflakes. She got a set of fluffy plush penguins, all nestled up together in the box. If she counted correctly, there was eight penguins, each with a different coloured scarf. It looked just like each of the pups! Her secret Santa gift was a huge bag of liver treats, courtesy of Tracker. Wow, she couldn't wait to eat all of 'em up! Ryder had gotten her new ski goggles, with heat sensors located in them so she could do her job better. Also, she could tell when someone was really embarrassed as well! She couldn't wait to try them all out!

Rocky used his claw to slice along the folds of paper, putting it by his side for later use. Don't lose it, reuse it! Inside the package he had just opened was a soft, micro-fiber towel, designed to soak up water quickly and effectively. That way, if he did ever get wet, he would have this pale green towel to dry off with! His secret Santa gift was a set of writing utensils, a pen, paper, and ink blot. Only one person knew how much he liked to write, and that was Zuma. From Ryder, he got a new place in the junkyard to store his findings. No one would touch them, he said, it's just at the edge of it. Huh, pretty great gifts!

Skye rolled her eyes at the other's antics, not impressed by their "immature" behaviour. That sassy attitude was soon forgotten as soon as it her turn to open up her presents came. Ripping apart each and every gift labeled with her name, she couldn't stop herself from smiling at how thoughtful they were. There was new sliver hair ties, weird as it was, to hold her curly, wild hair under control when on missions. That'll be useful when the wind decided to ruin her hairstyle! Rubble was her secret Santa, and had gotten her a box of little French cookies of all shapes and sizes; they all knew how much she liked her petite desserts, added to her new French obsession. Ryder had gotten her a mirror with a beauty advice app built into it, so she could know when she needed a touch-up and where. Pretty impressive!

Zuma was more than pleased when it came his turn. Oh yay, his turn to see what he's gotten! His green eyes widened in excitement when he saw what the others had given him. It was a surfboard maker, complete with designs and colours to choose from. He's totally gonna catch a wave on this! Marshall had gotten him a container tub full of coconut shreddies, knowing how much he loves them. Ryder gave him a waterproof radio, with better frequencies so they could communicate better in the environment. Wow, Ryder sure was smart!

Marshall clapped his paws together when his turn came. Opening each one as neatly as he could to the best of his ability, he gave up in the end and just ripped it all when the paper refused to budge. There, was a new outfit for Mr. Teddy, all in firefighting gear. Aw, this was just adorable! It was perfect! From her secret Santa, Katie, he got cheese flavoured snacks. Ryder gave him a new verbal control on his pup pack, called "Cushion!" For his clumsy, oh my god I'm gonna fall over times. Now, he's prepared for everything!

Chase maintained his stoic and stony self on the outside, but on the inside he was fangirling, squealing and all. "Calmly" ripping the wrapping paper apart, his amber eyes widened at at they saw. Inside was a whistle, bright yellow and so shiny! He gave it a try, shocking the entire group's ears.

"Chase!" Ryder laughed, "Not in here, please!"

"Whoops, sorry Ryder!" Chase smiled embarrassedly back. He did loves his voice makers, especially if they catch the attention of others.

From Carlos, his secret Santa, the German Shepherd got wood carvings of all of the pups, including little Hooty. Aw, Carlos really did put alot of work into this!

Finally, it was Ryder's turn. The teen laughed at the expectant faces if his pups, then carefully opened up his presents, one at a time. In the first present was a holographic scanner, that could be used for missions.

"How did you guys make this?" Ryder asked in amazement. Theses usually cost about a million just for the parts!

"You have no idea how much previous supplies are in the junkyard." Ricky replied, happy that Ryder was happy with his gift.

Chase was his secret Santa, and he had gotten him a new set of sunglasses. It had brown frames, and had a Ray-bans kind of look.

"You were always talking about sunglasses, so…." Chase coughed awkwardly, "I don't think you could use that right now though."

"Haha, you're right. But I do love all of your presents. I hope everyone enjoyed their gifts!"

Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading all for you, and for sticking to me till the end of this drabble nightmare. I never leave my stories unfinished, I have a goal for each of them.** **Why am I stating this? Because it's March, and I've just given you guys stories about Christmas. Hmm, something's not right about this, but my muses are very demanding :).**

 **Yes, I am back! After three months, I've decided to return and see how it goes. It may take me a while to get back into the writing, but I assure you, I've been busy ^^.**

 **Ciao for now,**

 ***2starryeyes***


End file.
